


We Don't Break Easy

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Thinking, sharp-fluffy, the poetry's not that bad guys.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: 'Yes, she decided, that was Rick.'Michonne finds some scribbled poetry on a grocery wall that makes her think.  A little drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. The poetry is mine though.

Because broken things

never shatter the way you think they would,

And sometimes they are broken

to become whole,

And the whole is more

than you can handle.

Beware of what you break

It may in turn, shatter you.

 

Michonne had found the verse scribbled on the back wall of a grocery store, in a corner, where someone had obviously hunkered down for a night. The handwriting had been cramped and awkward like the person had been reaching over their knees to get to the wall, but the punctuation was spot on and it’d been so long since Michonne had seen poetry that she’d stopped to read it.

And though she’d moved on quickly, finding the things she’d been sent for, the words echoed in her mind as she worked. She wondered if the writer had been broken, if it’d just been something they’d read and held dear to them but mostly, she thought about just how much the words suited Rick.

Because every time he broke, he built back up again and greater. He was frightening in that aspect and yet it was the one thing that comforted her more than anything. He could break, he would break, but he would get back up stronger. 

“And sometimes they are broken to become whole”

Yes, she decided, that was Rick. Every shattering that had come along his path, only made him grow into his own.

“And the whole is more than you can handle.”

And Michonne smiled.

“Beware of what you break,” she murmured to herself, “It may in turn shatter you.”  She thought of her group, her family and felt the smile on her face widen. “That should be our warning sign,” she said to the empty shelves. “And we don’t break easy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
